Eyes of the Heart
by hinata061389
Summary: There are some things that others can't see...until they open up their own hearts. My very first Ino x Chouji fan fiction.


Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto

A/N: It's my first Chouji x Ino fan fiction. Please R&R! Thanks! Mwah!

--

As he munched another handful of potato chips, he tried so hard not to feel pathetic… Shikamaru said he shouldn't feel that way…but he couldn't help it… He's feeling pathetic…He's in sorrow… If only he's not in love with her… She who loves someone else…

'_Chouji, you're an idiot! Do you think that if she didn't love him, you can stand a chance on her? Wake up, stupid! Then look at yourself in the mirror!'_ the voice inside him taunted and he wanted to cry in self-pity.

He remembered the face of the one she loves… Sasuke is handsome, cute, cool, intelligent and sexy… Everything that he's not, emphasized on the sexy part.

He is a part of Akimichi… He is Chouji…and the one he loves is a close friend of him… His teammate… his childhood friend…

Yamanaka Ino…

He was wondering why he fell in love with her. She's noisy, she bullies him most of the time, she's often acting crazy towards Sasuke…

All of that are enough reasons for him to get turn off… But Ino… is deeper than what others thought they see.

She's a great friend…she support him…care for him… She's one of the people who respect him for what he is… She's lovely inside… and that's what matters…

"OI! Who's this!" somebody put her hands in his eyes and asked from his back. Her voice is feigned to sound as a male though but the scent of her hands is too familiar, he knew in an instant.

"What are you doing here… Ino?" he asked coldly. Ino scowled at her as she put her hands in her waist.

"What's the matter with you? I was about to tell you you're getting good in guessing, hmp!" she said as she feigned a hurt expression. Chouji tried to suppress a smile… She never failed to amuse him…

"Shikamaru told me you're in here again… Problem? You can tell me you know…" she said seriously as she sat down and took away his pack of potato chips.

"Iie… it's nothing… I'm fine…"

"Che. It's either you tell me or I will steal all your potato chips at home… So are you going to tell me or not?" she smiled evilly as she blackmailed him again.

"Iie... its' okay if you do… I don't feel like eating anymore anyway…"

"Nani! What the hell's wrong with you! Are you sick? Are you okay?" Ino asked looking concerned as she put her hands into his forehead to feel if he has fever. He blushed then put her arms away from him.

"You're not sick… What did really happen…?" she asked confusedly. Chouji frowned as she looked at him.

"There's no girl that will love me as I am… I'm in love but I'm broken… She loves someone else who is so strong, cool and handsome I can't compete with…" he said silently.

Ino smiled secretly. Shikamaru had once told her but she just couldn't believe it. Chouji never showed any sign of being in love with her. Since the day Shikamaru told her, she was trying to figure out if he really is in love with her and she couldn't get any clue. But she saw something in him… he was deep, kind… and loving…

She remembered she saw him crying over a dead stray cat. He cared for others, he trusts his friends… She knew he will not abandon those who needed care and protection… She knows Chouji, and one day, she woke up that she's looking up at him…And now… she loves him…

Who told him she still like Sasuke? She matured faster than anyone will imagine. She realized that what's inside the heart…what's inside the soul…that's what matters… She found someone who was more handsome than Sasuke…She was busy chasing at the Uchiha that all along she didn't know that the real treasure is just beside her...

"Bakero! Who said that no one will love you for who you are! Who said she loves someone else! Tell me and I will break the bones of whoever he is!" she yelled grinning at him. Chouji looked shocked and surprised at her. She smiled as she saw him look down trying to suppress his smile.

She was glad…

"No one will love you for who you are! Hah! I do love you for who you are! So stop sulking in there and stand up high, Chouji! The beautiful Yamanaka Ino, loves you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she held his arms. It was nice to look at him that way, with his jaws dropped, his small eyes sparkling into love, hope and too much happiness… He looks so handsome in her eyes…

Chouji felt water droplets forming in his eyes… Is he dreaming? She told him, she loves him didn't she? She told him she does, right? He couldn't believe the day will come that his dreams came true. He was still savoring what she just said and was shocked when moist lips brushed his thin lips. His small eyes widened as he saw Ino kissing him, with her eyes shut. When she pulled back, she smiled and said, "I have to go, see ya Chouji!"

She turned her back. He was so stunned he couldn't move nor speak. He was just looking at her when she turned around.

"Love can't always see what others can see… But it can see what others failed to see… Always remember that… Chouji…" she said then gave him a warm smile then she fled off.

Chouji stared at nothing, his tears already flowing into his cheeks… He loves her… And God loves him so much…that He let her love him back...

Ino…

A/N: Nyahahaha! I know they're a bit OOC. I'm sorry if it was a bit mushy… I just couldn't help it… Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
